


Breathing Space

by lukefonfabre



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukefonfabre/pseuds/lukefonfabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catch it before it's gone; fleeting moments are like a shooting star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Space

The quiet moments and brief repose were something Narsus found himself steadily growing fond of. It's hard, he reasons, to have a break. Even if they do get a break it scarcely lasts a few hours.  
Because the war rages, the fighting continues, Pars turmoils, and they press on.

But then, there are these fleeting nights. Fleeting nights were the air isn't stifling and the tension in their nerves ebbs out and Daryun settles into a bedroll next to him. Fleeting nights where Narsus can relax and melt into his partner's touch, letting Daryun's arms circle easily around his waist and pull him in close.

Fleeting nights where Narsus can tuck his face into the crook of Daryun's neck and inhale that powerful scent of ash and spices and feel, at least for once, like letting go is impossible.  
Fleeting nights where a whisper cutting through the silence doesn't put him on alert but instead calls to him like a lullaby, soothing his muddled thoughts.

And Daryun has always been so delicate about the way he handles Narsus; much in the way of one who is familiar with a serene face hiding a history of exhaustion.

Certainly, Narsus is tired. Certainly, they all are. But Daryun sees the fatigue in Narsus' gestures, hears it when all he manages is a soft hum in response to his questions. As familiar with Narsus Daryun is, a mysterious unfamiliarity still rests between them. The unspoken years from when they were apart.

He doesn't ask and he doesn't try to. Narsus will tell him when he's ready. For now, Daryun will wait for he knows that for too long, Narsus has waited.

He will wait, Daryun decides, and bide his time idly skirting fingers over the dips and curves of Narsus' worn face, breathing in the space between them and relishing the fleeting moments they have because fleeting moments like these will remain ever fleeting but for now, they are immeasurably long and for Narsus, that is enough.


End file.
